Broken Rules
by Buffy Sparrow
Summary: Tortuga's newest wenchintraining finds herself breaking all the rules when a certain pirate becomes her first customer. WARNING: Rated M for a reason!


Title: Broken Rules

Author: Buffy Sparrow

Pairing: You/Jack

POV: 1st Person

Rating: R

Chapters: 1

Category: Romance, General

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow ::cries::

Summary: Part one of the 'Jack and Natalie' trilogy. Tortuga's newest wench-in-training finds herself breaking all the rules when a certain pirate becomes her very first customer.

* * *

In every aspect of life there are rules you have to play by. In Tortuga, however, rules are thrown into the mud and ignored. Unless you're a whore. 

The expectation are as follows:

1) Never say 'No'

2) Don't drink more than the customer

3) Always get paid first

4) Never fall in love

The last, the most important, needs no explanation. Women of the night can not fall for any man without losing all prospect of working ever again. This means starvation, outcast and death. Never a good thing, eh? None the less, this rule is broken more often than any other.

Tonight is my first night on the job. The moment when my life before this is forgotten and my purity ruined. There would be high demands for me, they say, because it's not often a virgin is found on this God-forsaken spit of land.

I enter my tavern of choice, The Faithful Bride, in my favorite gown looking more beautiful than ever with my black hair dressed atop my head and the deep red of the gown complementing my pale skin. I allow my blue eyes to scan the room in hopes of finding someone worthy of my gift and find only filthy drunks.

"Damn it," I whisper to myself before moving over to the bar.

I order myself a tankard of rum before settling down in a corner. Madam said it was my choice who I took to bed on this first night and I was crazy to think anyone would peak my interests.

After an hour, I groan inwardly and begin to move towards the door.

"I think I'd rather stay a virgin for the rest of my life. Die that way," I laugh quietly to myself at the thought. "I can see my grave stone now. 'Here lies Natalie, the only whore to never know a man'. Ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous, luv?"

Looking up at the man who just spoke, I see him guarding the door and seeming more a pirate than any in the place.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, sir. Now if you'll excuse me."

I'm about to walk past him when a feminine arm wraps around my waist.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, I see you've met Natalie."

"Madam," I say quietly when I recognize the voice, knowing I'll be punished for leaving later.

"Were you going somewhere?" she asks me.

"I-"

"I was just about to show her around town," Jack interrupts.

I glance up at him, thankful but scared, knowing his reputation on both the high seas and in town. Madam releases ,me, wishing us to enjoy ourselves. The tone of her voice reeks of disappointment and my shoulders sag as I continue to move through the doorway.

The pirate captain follows beside me, humming a merry tune as the beads and trinkets in his hair clink together. I stop suddenly to stare into his chocolate eyes and smile slightly.

"Captain Sparrow, thank you for your assistance but I would appriciate your leaving me be."

"Dangerous for a lass to be walkin' around Tortua alone. Let me walk ye home."

"I assure you, I'll be fine. There's no need."

Rule one, broken.

"Well than, let me buy you a drink before ye go."

I sigh at his persistence, looking down at the ground before nodding my head. He takes me to another tavern, one which I've never been in before, and buys me rum after rum. The talk is pleasant enough as he tells me tales of his life at sea and I find myself fascinated with the man before me.

Before I know what hit me, my mind is reeling with the effects of the alcohol and the room is beginning to spin as it fades in and out of focus. Damn... He barely seems effected by the amount of rum in his system.

Rule two, broken.

"I think I need to go... Sleep may be necessary," I slur.

"Right you are, luv. Lets get us a room, eh?"

Jack leads me up the stairs and into one of the unlocked rooms. In a moment he is kissing me, his lips searing and demanding as they pry mine apart. Our tounges dance as we move onto the bed and I'm surprised at how easily I'm responding to even the simplest of his touches. His fingers expertly undo the buttons of my dress, pushing it down my body to pool at my feet.

I begin to remove his clothing as well, fumbling with the unfamiliar buttons and snaps. It takes a good amount of time, but he is patient through out. When he is finally free of his confines, fear quells inside my belly at his size and beauty.

His eyes are full of wonder at my own beauty, his hands fitting perfectly around my small waist. He worships my body with his fingers and mouth, trailing hot kisses everywhere as I can only gasp and fill my fingers with his hair.

When he enters me suddenly, the pain blinds me and I cry out as I struggle away from him. He holds me tight, his eyes surprised.

"Shh, luv. Don't move. Pain'll pass," he murmurs, kissing me again.

His lips are softer, less demanding this time, but they still have the same effect on my body. Slowly he begins to move inside me, in and out rhythmically. When I cry out again, only ecstasy can be felt.

It doesn't take long for me to explode, white lights shining before my eyes as my body freezes and shivers beneath him. His name tears past my lips and he thrusts into me only a few more times before his own release comes.

Rule three, broken.

When my mind is able to process information again, I realize I'm being held in his embrace, his warm chest against my back.

"You didn't leave," I say, my voice husky.

"Ye expected me to?"

His eyes are swimming with confusion and amusement all at the same time and I feel a blush creep up my face.

"I wasn't sure what was supposed to happen."

"Why didn't you tell me you were untouched, luv?" he asks quietly.

"Madam said it wasn't important, and that no one would really want to know. Like they wouldn't want me or something."

"Your Madam is blind. Any man would have to be the same to not want ye."

I blush again, my heart skipping a beat.I turn toward him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

"Thank you," I whisper.

I fall asleep in his arms, feeling warm and safe for the first time since I moved to Tortuga. YI dream of his smiling face, his passionate kisses, and of the night we spent together. Nothing can go wrong now that I've experienced this.

Or so I thought.

When I finally awaken, the room is empty and cold. Jack is gone, obviously abandoning me after I fell asleep. Surprisingly, tears stir in my eyes and my chest tightens. I try to ignore the feelings as I get dressed once more. The dress I used to love now seems wrong. To proper, I suppose, now that I'm officially one of the Tortuga girls.

On the dresser across from the bed I notice a small satchel that contains coins and a small note underneath. I don't bother reading it, not wanting to see his words of regret or apology... if they were even there. Instead I simply pocket the coins and toss the letter into a trash bin before leaving the room.

Madam is not pleased with me when I arrive back home, sitting angrily at the dining table in her night clothes.

"I told you to stay away from Jack Sparrow, Natalie. Do you listen to anything I tell you?" she screams, back handing me hard.

I do not dare cry out or let tears fall, for only more punishment will come if I do, so instead I bow my head.

"I'm sorry, Madam. I'll do better next time," I plea.

Her hand sits out in front of me and immediatly I know what she's asking me for. The satchel of coins is deposited in her hand before she tells me to sit at the table.

"I"m surprised," she says after a moment. "He paid more than most would have. Perhaps I was wrong warn you away from him."

I say nothing, my heart slowly bracing itself against the pain of knowing I really am a whore and that is all he'll ever see me as.

"He'll be in the Bride again tonight. If he pays you this much again, I'll allow you to buy a new dress."

She baiting me. I realize this from watching her with the other girls. She promises things in the hopes that you'll try for more coin and than never follows through. None the less, all I can do is thank her for the offer and promise to try.

Jack isn't at the Bride like I was told, when I go back after bathing and changing into a blue silk dress that emphasizes my eyes. I don't want to be disappointed, but for some odd reason I am.

None the less, I have a job to do.

I flirt with a pirate that is already well on his way to being drunk and my ploy seems to be working. He's intrgued with me, but behind my smile I wish Davey Jones would take him. He's disgusting, foul smelling and perverse. Nothing like my Jack.

My Jack? When did this happen?

The man's about to lead me outside and in the direction of the nearest inn when out of no where he passes out on the ground.

"Splendid," I mutter, stooping down to make sure he isn't dead.

When his heartbeat can be felt under my fingers, I sigh in frustration and begin digging through his pockets. Thankfully he has enough coin that Madam won't be upset and even a little extra for me to buy rum with.

"It's not nice to steal, luv," murmurs a voice behind me.

I turn to see Jack standing in the darkness looking amused.

"So says the pirate," I reply, no sweet flirtatious smile gracing my lips.

"You seem upset. No bother. I'll just get ye drunk... again."

"I'll pass, thank you."

Rule one, broken... again. Damn this isn't my week.

He wraps an arm around my waist when I stand up and brings me close enough to him that I can feel the warmth of his breath against my skin.

"You didn't show this morning," he whispers, his voice oddly husky.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Did you not read my note?"

"No I didn't."

"Why?"

"I was in a hurry."

"Yer lyin'."

He kisses me hungrily, his arms wrapping even tighter around me. I respond immediatly with a passion of my own as I bury my hands in his hair and whimper against his mouth. When he breaks away, I moan in protest before opening my eyes to find him smiling.

"Why didn't ye read me note?"

I push away from him, upset that he was using his knowledge of my reactions against me. I want to slap him, but refrain by grasping the skirt of my dress for dear life.

"I was angry at you. I was so completely pissed that you weren't there when I woke up that I didn't read it. I didn't care what you had to say at that point so I just took the money and went home. Are you satisfied now?" I scream.

He chuckles, which only serves to make me madder and this time I don't hold back. I swing at him wildly, hitting him square in the jaw before fleeing in the other direction.

"Damn him all the way to hell," I say quietly to no one as I enter the Bride once more and order a rum.

'I deserve this' I explain to myself when I start to feel bad about turning down Jack's offer. I sip my rum slowly, not really in the mood to get drunk after last night and scope out the tavern in hopes of another prospect.

When Jack walks in a little while later I ignore him completely, loving the expression on his face when I don't join him at his table. He's not lost for company for long, however, when Scarlet wanders over and places herself in his lap. He smiles at her and a pang of jealousy washes through me.

'Why am I jealous of her?' I wonder.

I watch them talk out of the corner of my eye, noticing the sincere look on his face and than a pout appear on hers. She storms out of the bar in a rage and I can't help but wonder what he said.

After a moment Jack walks up to me looking cautious, like I may sprout several more heads, and than places a hand on my waist.

"I want ye," he whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

As if in a trance, I follow him upstairs and into a room. I don't snap out of it until my dress is on the floor and I stand naked once again before his eyes.

"Jack.. I..." I begin, but he cuts me off when his mouth claims my own.

His kiss is soft, not like the first, but still showing hints of a passion I can't help but return.

The night goes on forever as we worship each other's bodies several times before sleep over comes him. I can' t help but stare down at his sleeping form, memorizing his features, and thinking about these strange emotions.

"You're going to be bad for business. I can tell," I whisper to him before lying down beside him.

He's ruined me for any other man, and he doesn't even know it. No one will be able to make me feel the way he does, kiss me the way he does.

He'll be leaving soon. Probably tomorrow, if he has any say in it. Even two nights in Tortuga is unheard of for him, usually choosing to leave after the first morning.

My heart breaks when my mind visualizes him sailing off to sea, leaving me behind. But I will wait patiently for him to return, not allowing another man to touch me and stealing in order to keep Madam happy.

After two days, he's made me feel like the only person in the world and like I don't even exist. Like I could fly and were chained to the ground.

But only one emotion I am certain I feel. The one emotion I will never be able to tell him I am experiencing, knowing above all else that pirates don't marry.

Rule four, broken.

* * *

_A/N: Be kind. This was one of my first_ _fics and there for not one of my best. Also, it was originally written to be a 2nd person POV fic, so I'm sorry if the grammer got messed up or I missed a 'you' while trying to make corrections._


End file.
